


And So We Continue

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Team Dynamics, War Setting, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Team RWBY fights Grimm and soldiers, it’s just another day in the war for them.





	And So We Continue

The truth is that Weiss couldn’t afford to get hit; she had always fallen into a category that was somewhere between a glass cannon and a fragile speedster.

Her semblance slowly drained her aura, which already wasn’t as large of a source as her other teammates. At her best, she’s as fast as Ruby and her summons can hit harder than Yang.

It’s a temporary status though, she can’t keep it up for all that long. Usually just enough to keep her teammates alive so they can regroup and recover the lost ground.

She probably wasn’t built for the very frontlines of a battlefield. Yet here she is, thrust into situations way too dangerous for people their age, just because somebody had to do it.

And they probably had the highest chance of success.

Still, that doesn’t count for much when Blake is knocked to the ground and the only thing preventing her head getting bit off by a Grimm with particular good timing is a white Beowolf throwing himself at the other monster.

It causes the darker Grimm to lose his balance for a moment, and that moment is more than enough for Blake to take down the beast.

However the Beowolf’s creator is distracted by this for a length of time that allows her to be punched full on by one of the enemy soldiers.

Weiss grunted, as she could feel the blood steaming from her nose; a result of the brass knuckles that the soldier was using. 

Myrtenaster sliced through the air in reply to that attack, her enemy moved at the last second, but the blade still pierced the side of his neck, and crimson soon leaked out.

So they were both low on aura then.

Nobody was really sure how the unnamed soldiers were capable of using aura to the lengths that they can, or how the Grimm fighting by their side were controlled.

Some thought it was a semblance that was altering the Grimms’ mindset. Weiss would believe it, she’s seen exotic and unbelievable semblances over the years.

They both traded hits with each other at the same time. Weiss took a solid punch to the shoulder, and then felt her rapier impale itself into flesh.

One of those injuries were fatal, as such the soldier went limp around the blade that was run through his chest.

Finally the chaos had calmed down enough that she could look around.

Yang was engaged with one last Deathstalker, but their other teammates were watching the one-sided fight. They had all finished off their opponents.

A second later, and they were done with this mission. One more conquered village freed. It’ll eventually be occupied with citizens again.

Weiss doesn’t think about how it will just be overrun again. About how more innocent people will be slaughtered.

Yang comes over to them, then glances at each of her teammates.

One of Blake’s cat ears was victim to sword that left a cut along the edge. Weiss winced, knowing how sensitive they could be.

Ruby had a bruise already forming that was taking up the whole left side of her face. She seemed unfazed by it, if her grin was any indication.

The Schnee could imagine what she looked like with blood running from her nose like a faucet. At least Yang couldn’t see the cracked bones her shoulder was most likely hosting.

Disadvantages of having to use her aura for more offensive than defence.

Yang seemed unimpressed with their various injuries. Though she couldn’t really judge, as there were a trio of slashes running from her right ear to almost her left one.

“Any severe injuries we should know about?” The blonde put just enough force in that statement that they all knew she was referring to the multiple times they hid hindering wounds.

Well, it wasn’t like Yang hasn’t done it before either.

“We should head back to the base,” the faunus of their team put in, “At least then we can get a few hours of rest.”

Weiss sighed, looking over the abandoned village one more time. No point in pondering how long it’ll be before they’re sent back here to do the exact same thing.

Might as well enjoy the off time with her teammates while they’re all still alive.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know, I like imagining Team RWBY as badass warriors who care for each other.
> 
> They are still kids after all.


End file.
